Obrut Time
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: What happens when Turbo accidentally creates Obrut, his somewhat opposite, late one night? And then he has to deal with telling the twins, and the fact that Roadblasters is ruining his career isn't helping his ever growing situation.
1. Chapter 1

Late at night in the code room of Turbo Time, Turbo was working away on his code trying to figure out how to make his car faster so the twins couldn't find out. He took raw code and began putting it in, linked wires, unlinked wires and connecting them to something else. Finally he figured out how to make his car go faster. A strange glitch ran through him and his code, he shrugged it off thinking it was just a one time effect of changing his speed and left the code room for the the night. Unknown to Turbo a new code fizzed to life as he shut the door.

* * *

"Hey Ted!" Turbo shouted as he walked out of his room, eager for the day's races ahead. Only one thing was missing, his helmet. "Have you seen my helm-" he started to say, but his voice faded as he heard the door to the code vault open. "Oh no!" he thought as he dashed over to see who was messing with the door. As he arrived, he noticed a person he had never seen before, about his height and age, standing there, looking almost as confused as Turbo was.

"Who are you?" He asked the person standing by the door. The person turned around to see who was talking to them.

"Woah! You look just like me!" They said simultaneously.

"I'm Obrut. And your Turbo!" He said.

Confused Turbo asked, "Where did you come from?"

"You made me in the code room!" 'Obrut' said.

"I did WHAT!?" Turbo practically screamed.

"Yep..." Obrut sighed. "Technically, I'm kinda of the opposite of y-o-o-o-u" he added, glitching red as he did so. Turbo jumped back slightly. "Are you...glitching?" Obrut looked taken aback. "Hey, it's not my fault! Yo-o-ou're the one who created me!"

"I don't even know ho-" Turbo started but was cut off by the sound of Ted and Ned walking towards him. "Get in, get in!" He said as he shoved Obrut back into the code room. "Hey! What's going on in here?" Ted asked. "We heard you talking to someone?" Ned finished.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Turbo said. He quickly spread a big grin across his face. "Alright..." Ted said as he walked back out. "Me and Ned are gonna head off to the starting line, we'll meet you there."

"Ok yeah! See you at the starting line!"

Ned glanced at Ted as the two of them headed for the starting line. "Don't you think Turbo was...hiding something?" he asked quietly. Ted shrugged. "Well, Turbo can be Turbo...so...you never really know..." Ned's gaze turned to mild worry laced with confusion. "I hope it's nothing too serious..."

* * *

"Who-o-o where they?" Obrut asked as he stepped out of the code room. "They lo-o-o-oked identical...are they related?" Turbo let out a huff in frustration. "Don't mind them, they're just my idiot brothers..." He didn't say much more than that, he was still trying to figure out what to do with this new and unusual character that strangely looked somewhat like him...

* * *

Turbo sat on his bed wondering what to do about Obrut. "Why are you staring at me like that? It's making this awkward!" Obrut asked as he felt his face get hot.

"I'm thinking."

"Well can you please stop staring at me?"

"UGH I don't know what to do!" Turbo groaned. "Aren't you go-o-oing to tell those two?" Obrut asked mid glitch.

Turbo hissed under his breathe. "I will...just not now..." Obrut sighed, looking somewhat offended. "What's wro-o-ong with telling them about me now? Am I not go-o-o-od enough to be told to yo-o-o're 'idiot' brothers?" Turbo sighed and looked down. "Oh, you're not bad or anything..."

"...not yet..." he added under his breathe.

"Then why won't yo-o-ou tell them about me?"

"Ok think about this. If I just waltzed up and blurted out 'hey guess what! I accidentally created this guy in the code room last night!' Wouldn't you freak out!?" Turbo asked.

"Huh. I didn't really think abo-o-out it that way."

"You don't think about stuff much do you?" Turbo sighed. "Not really, no!" Obrut answered with a laugh.

"Uh jeez...how could I have created him?!" Turbo thought with disgust. Obrut looked up at Turbo, who was mumbling to himself. "Obrut, how exactly did I create you?" Turbo asked quietly. Obrut shrugged one shoulder. "I dunno...I just remember waking up in the code ro-o-oom..." he answered. Turbo sighed in frustration as he tried to remember what he had done last night in the code room.

He remembered he had finally figured out how to change his speed when he saw a type of red mist floating around. He had decided to just leave it alone and had finished his work. "You sho-o-ould tell them." Obrut said. "Because I really want to race!" Turbo sighed and laid down on his bed. "Alright, I'll tell them in the morning." And with that Turbo fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Turbo awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes gently. As his vision came into focus, a wave of fear hit him, he couldn't find Obrut in the room, who had fallen asleep on the floor yesterday. "Obrut?!" he called loudly. No answer. He put his helmet on and dashed out of the room, only to literally run into Ned. Ned glared at him. "So, you have something to tell us?"

"Oh...I...U-uh..." Turbo started rubbing the back of his neck out of nervousness. "Well...I"

"we saw Obrut trying to hijack your car earlier." Ted said unexpectedly from behind Turbo causing him to jump. He turned back to Ned noticing Obrut behind him looking ashamed.

"Obrut, why would you do that?" Turbo asked. "I'm sorry I just wanted to race." Obrut said. Turbo face palmed himself. "Still, that doesn't mean you can just...steal my car! What were you thinking?"

Obrut looked down and sighed. "I...just wanted...to..."

Turbo cut him off. "I don't care! Just stay in my room and don't leave until the arcade closes and I come to get you! Understood?" Obrut nodded slowly as he turned and headed for Turbo's room. Ted and Ned glared at Turbo. "So, where did he come from, hm?" Turbo shook his head, unsure of whether he should actually tell the truth. "I accidentally created him in the code room while I was..." Turbo paused, not wanting to tell the twins why. Ted glared at him. "What did you do?" Turbo sighed and looked down. "...while I was programming my car to go faster..."

"Really Turbo?" Ned asked. "Why would you even try that?"

"I don't know ok!" Turbo yelled as he sat down on the floor.

"It's the new game isn't it..." Ted asked quietly. Turbo nodded his head slowly. "I know we haven't been played that much but you have to have faith!" he added.

"We've been losing players every day!" Turbo shouted causing them to jump.

"Turbo..." Ned started to say, looking down. "...what are you going to do with Obrut?" he finished. Turbo sighed. "Well I guess he could live-" Ted's head shot up and he started talking before Turbo could finish. "You don't expect him to live here, do you?" he snarled. Turbo glared at him. "Where the heck are we supposed to put him?"

"I don't know, but what if he interferes when someone is trying to play?" Ned asked. "We'd be unplugged!"

"It's not like we're going to be unplugged anyway!?" Turbo screamed. He then curled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and put his head down so no one could see the tears in his eyes. On the other side of Turbo's bedroom door Obrut heard the entire conversation. "What have I done?" He thought.

Ted sighed and headed for Turbo's room, while Ned stayed with Turbo. "Turbo...you don't know that for sure..."

Turbo's head shot up, he didn't care whether Ned saw him crying, it was Ted he was worried about. "Of course I know that for sure! No one has played us for weeks!"

Ned shook his head, glancing at Ted, who was secretly listening along with Obrut. Ted turned to look at Obrut, who looked rather guilty. "What's wrong?" Ted asked quietly.

"I feel like this is my fault." Obrut replied. "It's not your fault!" Ted said surprised. "What's this new game you were talking abo-o-out?" Obrut asked quietly.

"Well not too long ago a new racing game called RoadBlasters got plugged in. We've been losing players ever since."

"O-o-oh." Obrut said sadly.

"It's been really hard on Turbo. He's acted different since then. We've found out that he's been going off to Tappers a lot."

"Jeez...ho-o-ow come he does this?" Obrut questioned. Ted shook his head. "I don't really know...but considering I just heard Turbo start yelling at Ned and storm off, that's probably where he's going..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Turbo? Turbo?! Where are you?" Ned called as he approached the bar in Tappers. The twin had followed Turbo out of worry, but Tappers showed no signs of him. "Uh, Tapper, have you seen Turbo?" Tapper looked up and pointed to the bathroom. "He's in there, but, you might wanna give him a little room, I think he drank a little too much..." Tapper sighed as Ned headed towards the bathroom.

Turbo was sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up with an arm over them and his head resting on it while his other arm was around his stomach. "Hey man, you okay?" Ned asked. "No." He groaned.

"Come on Turbs," Ned said. "Let's head back home." Turbo got up off the floor and almost fell into the wall but Ned grabbed him before that could happen. Ned looked at Turbo to see he had a funny look on his face. "Turbo?" he asked. But it was too late. Turbo rushed into the closest stall.

Ned flinched as he heard Turbo gag, but covered his ears after that. He hated it when people threw up. He jumped when he heard a thud, and rushed over to the stall. "Turbo?" he asked quietly. As he arrived, two pale yellow eyes glared at him. "It's your fault!" Turbo hissed, struggling to get up, which is probably what he had tried to do before. "What? My fault?!" Ned questioned, wondering why the heck Turbo would accuse him of who knows what. Then he realized, alcohol, Turbo was drunk. But regardless, Turbo kept screaming at him.

"If you would have just agreed with me we wouldn't be here! I wasn't even trying to make another racer! I barely even knew what I was doing! If only yo-"

"Stop it!" Ned stomped his foot on the ground. "Just stop it!" He had tears streaming down his face. He sat down on the ground and curled his legs to his chest, crying. Turbo had gone too far with his screaming, and Ned couldn't take it anymore. They sat there in silence for a while before Ned got up. He held his hand out for Turbo. "Come on. Let's head home." Turbo was reluctant to take Ned's hand but his head was spinning too bad. Turbo grabbed Ned's hand and was pulled up off the floor. They walked the rest of the way back to TurboTime with Ned's arm draped around Turbo's shoulders to keep him from falling over.

* * *

Ted whirled around as Ned ran in and slammed the door. He instantly noticed the tears streaming down his twin's face. "Ned! What happened?!" Ted asked, running up to his brother. Ned sniffed and stumbled forward into his brother's arms, his sobs still audible. "I don't know! Turbo just started yelling at me!" he sobbed. Obrut stepped forward. "I bet I kno-o-ow what it was abo-o-out..." he mumbled. Ted lifted Ned up. "Let me talk to him..." he said. Ned noticed anger in his brother's voice. He knew that as soon as Ted left that he would hear screaming from him and Turbo. "Ted! Please don't get in a fight!" he begged. "No promises..." Ted hissed, heading for Turbo's room.

He slammed the door to Turbo's room open. "Turbo!? What in the name of code were you thinking!?" Turbo winced at the sudden loud noise. Ever since he had walked in the house he had a pounding headache. "You know how Ned takes to being yelled at! He came in our room brawling his eyes out!" Turbo put his hands over his ears. "Will you lower your voice?" Turbo asked. "My head feels like someone dropped a car on it."

"Well, maybe that's what you deserve. Maybe you just need a sharp kick to the tailpipe to get it into your head that not everything goes like you think it will! Nothing you do is going to come without consequences, Turbo. How would you feel if you were in Ned's place?! Or mine?! Or anyone else's for that matter." Ted yelled. "How do you think Obrut feels? Huh? He thinks that all of this is his fault!" He lowered his voice for the last part. "Now you need to fix this before it gets even more out of hand." He stepped out into the hallway and slammed Turbo's door shut.

Ted walked back into their room, still not very happy with Turbo. "What did yo-o-ou tell him?" Obrut mumbled, not meeting him in the eyes. "Oh, you know...just...told him what he deserved..." Ted spat out, sitting next to Ned on his bed. Obrut looked to the floor, his eyes round. "This is all my fault..." he whispered. Ted's head shot up, and he headed towards Obrut, putting an arm over his shoulder. "This is in no way your fault! I promise..."

Obrut sighed. "I'd better go check in on Turbo-o-o and make sure he's alright." He went to get up but Ted grabbed his arm. "Give him some time okay?" He asked. Obrut nodded his head and walked out of the room. He waited out by the door for a few minutes before walking into Turbo's room. "Hey," he said quietly. "How are yo-o-ou feeling?" Turbo looked at him with half lidded eyes. "How do you think I feel?" He groaned. "Yeah. That's what I tho-o-ought."

Turbo glared at Obrut, his dull yellow eyes flashing. "Why, in the name of anything did you come in here and bother me?" he hissed. Obrut shrugged one shoulder. "I just wanted to see if you were o-o-okay, after, uh, you kno-o-ow..." he said. Turbo looked at the floor. "Yeah, I know! Now leave me alone!"

Obrut sighed and closed the door before returning to Ted and Ned. Ted looked up. "You went in there, didn't you? I heard Turbo scream for you to leave..." he said, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Guys, do yo-o-ou mind if I sleep in one of your beds to-o-onight?" Obrut asked a little nervously. Ted and Ned looked at each other. "Sure! We don't mind!" Ned said. "We'll just share one for tonight." Ted finished casually. They sat in an awkward silence before Obrut spoke again.

"Um..."

Ted and Ned then realized why he was quiet. "Nonono!" They panicked. "We're just brothers! That's not what we meant!" They assured him.

"Oh! Ok well that's a relief." Obrut sighed.

Ted and Ned got up and headed for their room with Obrut following behind them quietly. Ned slowed down allowing himself to walk next to Obrut. "What's wrong?" Ned asked, his eyes wide. Obrut let out a ragged sigh. "I just hope Turbo will be okay..." he mumbled, feeling guilty tears come to his eyes. Ned wrapped an arm around him, sighing quietly. "You feel like this is your fault, don't you?" he said. Obrut nodded, tears falling down his cheeks. "Because it is!" he sobbed, his body shaking. Ted stopped and turned around, heading for the two of them.

Ted grabbed the sides of Obrut's helmet so he would look him in the eye. "This is in no way your fault, Obrut. It's already done and there is nothing you can do about it. Ya got that?" He said. Obrut slightly nodded his head. "Now come on. Lets go to bed." Ned said.

Meanwhile in Turbo's room, Turbo was laying on his bed hoping that if he laid perfectly still his headache would go away. After laying for a few minutes he started to drift to sleep. "What have I done?" He thought just as his eyes shut for the night.

Obrut sat down on the bed, wiping his remaining tears away. He lay down, still feeling guilty despite what Ted had told him. If he hadn't been created, none of this would be happening...

The next morning, Obrut awoke to Ted shaking the living daylights out of him. "Obrut! We have to leave! Now!" he shouted. Obrut dashed out of bed. "What's happening?!" he asked Ted, who had followed him out. "Turbo...that's what happened! He's trying to take over Roadblasters! We have to leave!"

"What is he do-o-oing that fo-o-or!?" He yelled throwing back the covers. Out of fear he was glitching all around the spot he was standing in.

"He finally reached his breaking point! We have to hurry or we'll go down with the game!" They ran out of the house and Ted and Ned hopped into their cars. "Get on the back!" Ned called. Obrut jumped onto the back of Ned's car and they took off towards the plug.

As they drove out, they nearly slammed into Turbo, who was headed towards them. Ted glared at him. "Turbo?! What the hell is your problem?!" he shrieked. Turbo glared back. "Finishing what I started!" he yelled. Ted hissed, and in his anger, he grabbed Obrut, and threw him at Turbo. "Here! He's YOUR problem now!" he snarled. And with that, the two twins drove out of the plug. Obrut was in tears, wondering what the heck just happened.

The two could feel static filling the game as it was being unplugged. Turbo looked Obrut in the eyes. "Get on." He said. Obrut vaulted himself up and sat on the back. Turbo drove as fast as his car could possibly go, trying to get out of the plug. Obrut could see the of the end of the plug ahead of them. It was too far. They wouldn't make it.

Obrut closed his eyes. With all of his strength he forced himself to glitch. Obrut and Turbo glitched forward to the end of the plug causing him to lose control of the car. The car started swerving to the sides. Turbo hit the breaks and whipped the steering wheel to the left. The car nose of the car turned to the left but stayed on the same path. Wheels screeching the car drifted to the opposite wall of Game Central Station. "Jump!" Turbo yelled. Obrut pushed himself off the still moving car and landed on his feet but Turbo had more of a rough landing. He let out a loud wail of pain, hugging his arm.

Obrut ran over to Turbo, his eyes wide. "What's wro-o-ong?!" he asked hectically. Turbo glared up at him. "I hurt my arm when you pulled that little stunt!" he hissed, wincing as he touched his arm. Obrut kneeled down to help him. "Here...we have to do something abo-o-out this..." he sighed. Turbo glanced up at the various unplugged game characters heading towards them, looking very angry. "We have to get out of here..." Turbo said, grabbing Obrut with his good arm and running into Fix-It Felix Jr. None of the game characters followed, knowing that if the players saw them, Fix-It Felix Jr. would be unplugged for sure.

Obrut sighed and glanced down, listening to the two of them talk. "Turbo, you need to get out of here!" Felix hissed, pointing at the exit. Turbo frowned. "I can't, Turbo Time is gone..." he mumbled. Felix gasped. "Are...are you serious?" he said, jumping as the quarter alert sign flashed. Felix shoved Turbo inside. "Stay in here and don't move until I come and get you!" he said, running back outside. "No, Felix I," he groaned and sat down. The pain in his arm becoming almost unbearable.

"Let me see." Obrut said. "I can tell that yo-o-or arm hurts like crazy." Turbo hesitantly held it out. Obrut carefully pushed Turbo's sleeve up. His arm was slightly bent. Obrut carefully laid his hand on it. Turbo whimpered as the pain increased. "It's fine." Turbo said. "No, it's not. It's bro-o-oken." Obrut said. "It's fine! Felix can fix it once he's done!" Obrut finally got tired of Turbo's stubbornness. "At least if you let me put it back in place it will hurt less!" He yelled.

"Fine!" Turbo yelled back. "Ok, this I probably going to hurt." Turbo flinched as Obrut snapped his bone back into place. He let out a stifled wail, his eyes brimming with tears. Obrut flinched as he heard Ralph begin to smash the building.

"Well, does it feel better?" Obrut asked. "Not at the moment." Turbo grumbled. The two sat like that, in silence for a while before Felix walked back in. "What was all the yelling about? I'm surprised the gamers didn't hear you." Felix asked. "I broke my arm when Obrut pulled a glitching stunt and made me lose control of my car!"

"If I hadn't we wo-o-ould be dead!" He Obrut yelled. "Guys calm down! Turbo, let me see your arm." Turbo held out his broken arm and Felix tapped it with his hammer. A warm tingling feeling shot up his arm as the pain slowly subsided.

After a long chat with Felix about how RoadBlasters and TurboTime getting unplugged Turbo and Obrut thought it would be best if they went into hiding. Felix reluctantly agreed to let them stay in the woods on the far sides of his game. They trudged out into Game Central to hide Turbo's car. At the sight of the partially smashed car Turbo sighed. Turbo hopped in and tried to start it up. "Come on!" He growled. Finally he gave up and opened the hood. A large cloud of smoke came from the engine. "Well. Either we ask Felix to come fix it, or we push it back to his game."

"I say we get Felix to fix it. I don't feel like pushing it back..." Obrut sighed, turning towards the entrance to Fix-It Felix Jr.


End file.
